No Light
by StromAuror
Summary: Oui elle était belle son Iris , une fleur au milieu de ce monde et sa vie si terne , une fleur qui lui semblait si fragile , c'était cette impression qui le prenait à chaque fois , l'impression que si jamais il la lâchait elle allait disparaître et se briser dans ce monde si cruel . Tu es tellement belle .


_Coucou tout le monde ,_

_Je poste ici un petit texte écrit un peu à l'arrache , j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout . C'est la première fois que je publie un de mes écrits , alors soyez indulgents quand même ^^. Ce texte est un OS ( ou fic je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire ) tout droit sorti de mon imagination et toutes ressemblances avec une autres fictions est involontaire . Bref je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes qu'il peut y avoir , étant dyslexique l'orthographe n'est pas mon fort .  
_

_Disclaimer** :** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas , seul Iris Gener est à moi !  
_

_J'ai écris ce texte en écoutant la chansons "No Light" de Florence and the machine que je vous conseille vivement , d'ailleurs les paroles sont dans le texte . _

_Bonne Lecture !  
_

* * *

En ce mois de décembre il faisait froid , très froid et la neige couvrait les touts les toits de la ville . Perdue au milieu de la foule une jeune fille soupira , elle n'aimait pas le froid , elle n'aimait pas cette saison à la fois triste et belle qu'était l'automne . Elle s'appelait Iris , comme la fleur , alors il était normal qu'elle n'aime pas le froid . Elle avait 20 ans et était plutôt petite pour son âge , elle faisait des études dans le domaine de l'astrophysique , le monde astronomique l'avait toujours passionnée … Parfois même trop d'ailleurs elle pouvait durant des heures observait les étoiles et se perdre dans leurs fascinantes lumières . Étrange … Oui étrange c'était le mot le plus utilisé pour la qualifier , parce qu'Iris n'était tout simplement pas comme les autres , et à vrai dire elle ne se sentait que peu à sa place au milieu de cette foule .

Lasse elle se laissa tomber sur un banc et se perdit bien rapidement dans la contemplation des gens pressés allant et venant à toute vitesse le long de l'avenue . Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Hommes ne prenaient jamais le temps de profiter de l'instant présent , pourquoi ils étaient si matérialistes , pourquoi ils ne se satisfaisaient pas des choses simples comme l'amitié , la connaissance , l'amour … Elle fut tiré de ses pensés lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer frénétiquement dans sa veste , elle le sortit alors rapidement de sa poche avant de rougir en voyant le destinataire .

**« Je t'attend . :-)**** »**

Il avait suffit de deux mots pour que le rouge lui monte aux joues et pour qu'elle se lève avant de rapidement emboîter le pas vers la demeure de celui-ci . Étonnement la jeune fille marchait rapidement , le feu aux joues sans prendre la peine de faire attention au gens autour d'elle et manquant au passage de se prendre un ou deux poteaux . C'est alors essoufflée et congelée qu'elle arriva a l'entré de l'appartement , triturant ses pauvres mains glacées comme a chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait devant cette porte . Le stress l'envahissait pourtant elle était à sa place , il l'avait invitée ! C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit automatiquement et qu'un voix se fit entendre .

**- Bonjour Mademoiselle Gener . **

**- Bonjour JARVIS , Monsieur Stark est ici ? Il m'a dit de passer le voir . **Fit poliment la jeune femme en s'adressant a l'IA de la tour Stark chose qui ne l'étonnait plus , après tout Anthony Stark était un génie il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il est réussit a créer un « être » tel que Jarvis .

**- Oui Monsieur Stark est dans son laboratoire , Mademoiselle , il semble vous attendre **. Répondit toujours sur le même ton le « majordome » , Iris aurait jurée attendre une pointe de moquerie dans la voix mécanique même si elle se doutait bien que Jarvis n'était pas en mesure d'utiliser celle-ci .

**- Merci beaucoup JARVIS . **Elle s'avança alors lentement vers le labo tout en jetant un coup d'œil au passage dans un miroir suspendu au mur , elle s'arrêta , réajusta ses vêtements qui ne lui semblaient pas assez classe pour la tour Stark , et tenta de discipliner les quelques mèches rebelles qui s'échappaient de son semblant de coiffure .

**- Ne vous en faites pas , Mademoiselle , vous êtes tout a fait présentable . **La rassura JARVIS , si elle avait pu elle lui aurait sans doute jeter un regard noir . **Veuillez m'excuser , ma remarque n'était pas appropriée.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave . **Répondit Iris en entrant lentement dans le laboratoire et en refermant la porte derrière elle . **Monsieur Stark ? **Tenta-t-elle alors qu'elle ne voyait pas le playboy , pourtant Jarvis ne se tromper jamais , il devait être là . Elle s'avança alors timidement vers le centre de la pièce ou de nombreuses machines et ordinateurs étaient en marche . **Anthony ? **Elle commença alors a rebrousser chemin lorsque deux mains la saisirent par la taille et la plaquèrent contre quelque chose de dur .

**- Tu ne comptais quand même pas partir comme ça , Iris ? **Fit alors la voix chaude et rauque de Tony Stark qui venait de plaquer la jeune étudiante contre lui . Il avait toujours était du genre blagueur , joueurs , bout en train mais avec elle il etait pire ! Il avait rencontré l'étudiante lors d'un gala organisé par Pepper , son professeur invité au gala et accessoirement ami proche du couple Stark & Potts avait emmener avec lui l'étudiante la plus brillante du département astrophysique de son université , l'étonnement de Tony fut immense lorsqu'il constata qu'en plus être excessivement intelligente la jeune fille était jeune et aussi agréable à regarder . Elle l'avait intrigué dans un premier temps et il avait voulut la revoir pour travailler avec et aussi pour tenter de cerner la personnalité de cette fille si étrange . Puis elle l'avait captivé … Un peu trop même , plaçant ainsi leurs relation dans l'ambiguïté .

**- Tu es un idiot , Anthony . **Lâcha-t-elle en relevant son visage vers lui . **Tu m'as fait peur , ce n'etait pas drôle . **Elle croisa alors ses yeux bruns et un frison lui parcoura le corps , il lui faisait toujours cet effet : Il était bien trop charismatique , bien trop impressionnant pour elle , encore aujourd'hui elle avait l'impression que ces heures aux côtés du milliardaire n'étaient qu'un rêve , car pour elle qui avait toujours vécu résignée Anthony Stark était trop brillant , elle avait l'impression que quoi qu'elle fasse jamais elle n'arriverait à l'atteindre .

**- J'en suis profondément désolé , Mademoiselle Gener , puis-je me faire pardonner ? **Demanda-t-il avec une moue presque enfantine qui se transforma en sourire charmeur lorsqu'elle hocha la tête . Il fondit alors rapidement sur ses lèvres déposant un chaste baiser celles-ci , comme à son habitude elle baissa les yeux et son visage devint aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot au printemps . Tony rigola doucement , elle était attendrissante et surtout elle était belle … Pas belle comme Pepper pouvait l'être , non … Iris n'avait absolument rien d'une femme fatale , ou même rien de sexy … Elle était juste elle , seulement elle avec la simplicité accrochée à son visage , elle ne semblait pas venir de ce monde avec sa peau pâle , ses longs cheveux châtains et ses grand yeux vert toujours brillants … Une fée … Oui ! Elle était une fée , rien ne semblait la toucher , ni le temps , ni la vie , elle était toujours ainsi : les joues roses , les yeux brillants , et un sourire innocent suspendu aux lèvres . Il posa alors doucement une de ses mains sur sa joue , oui elle était belle son Iris , une fleur au milieu de ce monde si terne , une fleur qui lui semblait si fragile , c'était cette impression qui le prenait à chaque fois , l'impression que si jamais il la lâchait elle allait disparaître et se briser dans ce monde si cruel . **Tu es tellement belle . **

_Tu es le trou dans ma tête_

_Tu es l'espace dans mon lit_

_Tu es le silence entre les deux_

_Ce que je pense et ce que je dis_

**- Tu n'es pas Anthony Stark ! **Fit-elle les sourcils froncés en se dégageant des bras du génie . **Anthony Stark ne compliment pas . **

**- Quand on voit quelque chose de beau il faut le dire **. S'exclama Tony en la rattrapant par le poignet . **Je le pense vraiment , Iris … Tu n'as donc vraiment aucune idée de l'effet que tu peux avoir ? **

_Tu es la crainte de la nuit_

_Tu es le matin quand c'est clair_

_Quand c'est fini tu commences_

_Tu es ma tête_

_Tu es mon cœur  
_

**- Non . **Elle baissa les yeux , cherchant la main d'Anthony qui la serra dans la sienne puis elle le regarda , plongeant ses yeux vert dans les yeux brun de l'homme et lui sourit …Et là son monde disparût puisqu'il ne résidait plus qu'en elle , il réalisa alors combien il avait besoin d'elle et combien elle était tout . Elle sourit et alors la vie lui parût à la fois magnifiquement belle et infiniment triste parce qu'à cet instant il n'y avait rien de plus beau que son sourire . Il ne c'était jamais attendu à elle … **Pardon** . Souffla t-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser , et tout recommença , tout disparaît , il n'y a qu'elle dans sa tête … Sa tête qui d'ailleurs est un véritable tourbillon , tout se mélange , et il réalise qu'il se pourrait qu'il l'aime .

**-Je t'aime bien , tu sais ? Vraiment …**Mais une sonnerie stridente brise l'instant … Son portable . Il soupira et ne prit même pas le temps de regarder le nom de son interlocuteur .

_Pas de lumière, pas de lumière dans tes yeux bleus lumineux_

_Je ne savais pas que la lumière du jour pouvait être si violente_

_Une révélation à la lumière du jour_

_Tu peux choisir ce qui reste et ce qui s'efface_

_Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour te faire rester_

**- Allô ? **

**- Tony ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle . **S'exclama alors une voix féminine qui ramène le playboy sur terre .

**- Pepper ? **

**- Oui , Tony ! Mon avion ne peut pas décoller aujourd'hui a cause de neige , je pars donc demain , ce qui nous permet de passer un peu plus de temps ensemble . **Expliqua alors la jolie blonde à l'autre bout du fil , Tony ne put alors s'empêcher de cacher sa déception en regard la jeune fille blotti contre lui .

_Pas de lumière, pas de lumière_

_Pas de lumière_

_Dis moi ce que tu veux que je dise_

**- Oh … Mais c'est super **! Fit-il alors sans vraiment d'enthousiasme en serrant un peu plus la fille contre lui a l'aide de son bras libre , ses doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux et il ne voulait pas la laisser partir .

**- Oui , par contre tu pourrais venir me chercher s'il te plait ? **

**- Oui … Oui bien sûr . **

**- Super , a de suite **! Elle raccrocha et lui soupira tout en enlaçant cette fois a l'aide de ses deux bras la fleur si fragile loger contre lui , il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux avant de se détacher d'elle .

**- Je dois y aller , désolé … Quand je reviens il faut que tu sois partis . **Dit-il sans le moindre sourire , alors que la jeune fille devint soudainement pâle .

_A travers des îles surpeuplées_

_Me réclamant_

_A ta place il y avait un millier d'autres visages_

_Je vais disparaître bien en vue_

_Le ciel m'aide_

_J'ai besoin de le faire bien_

**- M-mais pourquoi ? **Demanda t-elle son regard cherchant celui de l'homme qui cherchait à tout prix à éviter le contact visuel , il prend alors une veste et s'avança vers la porte . **Anthony ! Pourquoi ? ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **Tenta t-elle a nouveau en se collant contre le dos de l'homme et en entourant sa taille de ses petits bras .

**- C'est Pepper , son avion ne peut pas décoller … Il faut que j'aille la chercher **.

_Tu es la révélation_

_Tu fais bien les choses_

_Et c'est une conversation_

_Que je ne peux pas avoir ce soir_

_Tu veux une révélation_

_Une sorte de révolution_

_Tu es la révélation_

**- Pe … Pepper … **Répéta t-elle alors que ses doigts se crispèrent sur le T-Shirt de Tony . **Restes … S'il te plait **. Souffla t-elle désespérément en espérant qu'il ferme la porte , enlève sa veste et reste avec elle … La choisissant enfin … Et pas cette blonde si gentille , si intelligente , si désirable …Elle aurait tout fait pour le faire rester .

_Pas de lumière, pas de lumière dans tes yeux bleus lumineux_

_Je ne savais pas que la lumière du jour pouvait être si violente_

_Une révélation à la lumière du jour_

_Tu peux choisir ce qui reste et ce qui s'efface_

_Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour te faire rester_

**- Je ne peux pas Iris , Pardon . **Répond t-il sans la moindre tristesse choisissant ainsi de mettre fin à cette idylle presque malsaine qui le consumait et le rendait faible … Anthony Edward Stark n'était pas faible , il ne pouvait pas ce le permettre . Alors le cœur de la jeune fille se déchira , elle était pitoyable ainsi … Les yeux humides , accrochée à la taille de Tony et le suppliant de rester avec elle .

**- Pourquoi elle ? **La question était simple , pourtant le génie ne trouva aucunes raisons valables , parce qu'il n'aillait pas se mentir : c'est avec sa fleur qu'il est le mieux .

_Mais veux-tu me laisser,_

_Si je te disais ce que j'ai fait_

_Et veux-tu me laisser_

_Si je te disais ce que je suis devenue_

_Car c'est si facile,_

_De chanter devant une foule_

_Mais c'est si dur, mon amour_

_De te le dire, toute seule_

**- Parce que nous deux ce n'est pas possible … Tu as 20 ans , Iris , je pourrais être ton père . **Expliqua t-il calmement en espérant qu'elle le lâche .

**- Quoi ? M-Mais ça ne t'as pas gênée lorsque tu m'as mise dans ton lit ! Je suis quoi pour toi ? Ta pute !? **S'emporta t-elle tout en ravalant ses larmes et sa colère , parce que Iris n'était jamais en colère ou même méprisante … Ce pourrait-il qu'en la laissant il prenne ainsi avec lui une partie d'elle ? Tony se retourna et prit alors son visage entre ses mains .

_Pas de lumière, pas de lumière dans tes yeux bleus lumineux_

_Je ne savais pas que la lumière du jour pouvait être si violente_

_Une révélation à la lumière du jour_

_Tu peux choisir ce qui reste et ce qui s'efface_

_Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour te faire rester_

**- Tu sais bien que non … Mais on le savait depuis le début que ça ne pouvait pas marcher … Tu es tellement belle , Iris … Mais moi , je suis trop vieux pour toi . **Elle se dégagea alors de l'emprise de ses mains , le regard vide ,et une larme coulant le long de sa joue à présent aussi pâle que la neige qui avait causée son malheur .

_Pas de lumière, pas de lumière_

_Pas de lumière_

_Dis moi ce que tu veux que je dise_

_Tu es la révélation_

_Tu fais bien les choses_

_Mais, c'est une conversation_

_Que je ne peux pas avoir ce soir_

_Tu es la révélation_

_Une sorte de résolution._

**- Mais moi tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi pour de vrai … **Avoua t-elle dans un sanglot , alors que l'homme en face d'elle garda un air froid malgré qu'il hurle de l'intérieur . **Je suis désolée mais … Je crois que je t'aime , Anthony. **Et là le milliardaire eut l'impression d'exploser de l'intérieur … Ses entrailles lui faisaient un mal de chien mais il savait qu'il ne pouvais pas céder … Il devait suivre la voix de la raison et non celle du cœur . Cet amour malsain les détruisaient de l'intérieur , lui il etait incapable de l'aimer correctement . Et elle dés qu'elle le voyait , même lors de ses apparitions télévisées ou dans la presse son cœur se serrait douloureusement . Elle l'aimait … Et lui il n'avait penser qu'à lui , oubliant ainsi le cœur de cette fleur si fragile … Et aujourd'hui les larmes coulaient sur son visage . Elle soupira , essuya les perles salés qui courraient sur ses joues et sorti du laboratoire , les yeux de Tony ne pouvait pas quitter sa silhouette … Elle lui manquait déjà , son corps avait besoin du sien . Doucement la jeune fille se retourna . **J'espère que tu es heureux , maintenant … **Puis elle disparut … La fleur s'évapora … Lui qui avait tellement peur que la vie finisse par brisé son Iris l'avait totalement ravagée .

_Tu es la révélation_

_Tu es la révélation_

_Tu fais bien les choses._

_Mais, c'est une conversation,_

_Que je ne peux pas avoir ce soir._

_Tu es la révélation_

_Une sorte de révolution_

_Dis moi ce que tu veux que je dise_

La folie … C'était la folie qui s'emparait une nouvelle fois de lui … Mais cette fois la seule folie de Tony Stark serait le souvenir d'Iris Gener .

* * *

_Voila , voila , j'espère que ça vous a plu , personnellement j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me décider à le publier puis qu'en général j'ai un peu de mal avec les OC . En plus je trouve que Tony est un peu OOC , mais bon on peut facilement imaginer qu'avec une gamine de 20 ans il pourrait être presque " sage" . XD .  
_

_Bref j'attends avec impatience vos avis , à vrai dire je ne sais même pas si ce texte est vraiment un OS , il pourrait y avoir une suite si il plait .  
_

_See you soon ! :)  
_


End file.
